something came up
by thechosenpen
Summary: It's been several months since Allison was in a confined space with Scott. Now she's stuck in a closet with him, holding her breath while he holds her heart. An extended look on what could/should have happened in that infamous closet scene in 3x07 "Currents".


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys, i know i haven't updated 'old faces same places' in ages but life has been crazy as always! trying to get back on track because i really love my plan for the story and i want to continue and share it with you all. anyway this is just a little something i wrote a few weeks ago and then forgot to upload but here it is! something to hopefully satisify the scallison fans a little, i know we're lacking in the fic department! hope you enjoy :)

**DISLCAIMER:** _any characters or plotlines that you recognise are obviously not mine. this is just my interpretation of how this scene in episode 3x07 could have gone if i had any say in it!_

* * *

Allison pulled Scott into the closet frantically, the sound of her father's footsteps getting closer. She knew these secrets between her and her father weren't healthy and this was probably going to blow up in their faces soon but right now she needed more time to confirm her fears of her fathers secret and whether or not confronting him would put everyone in more danger than they already were.

Of course hiding in a closet probably wasn't her finest decision but anything would have to do for now. Desperate times called for desperate measures or whatever.

Unfortunately Allison had failed to consider the consequences of being in such close proximity to Scott. The moment she pulled the door closed in front of her she realized what a terrible idea this was. She hadn't really been this close to Scott since the last time he had been over and she had the stupid idea that she could beat him in hand combat. All that had proved was that he was definitely a werewolf even if sometimes they both forgot it, and that she was definitely and most assuredly not over him at all. She still hadn't stopped thinking about how close his body had been and that was weeks ago now. Standing with her entire body pressed against Scott's with his right hand unconsciously brushing against her hip as he tried to maintain his balance, Allison felt a wave of nostalgia sweep over. It was as though their entire relationship was flashing through her mind as she fixated her eyes on the jackets pushed up against the walls of the closet behind Scott deliberately trying to ignore the feeling of his chest currently pressed against hers. Every kiss, every touch, every gaze that she'd swept out of her emotional memory was rushing back and reminding Allison of what she had given up.

Realizing that Scott could probably hear her heart beat increasing, Allison tried to focus her mind on her dad in the room only meters away. That definitely killed the tension in her mind a little. Shifting to try and get some space between the two of them, Allison's eyes widened as she felt something hard brush against her. That wasn't... It couldn't be. Allison froze for a moment. Was this intentional? Was he seriously trying to make a move? Here? Had he sensed her train of thought somehow with his werewolf senses and that it was worth a shot? Slowly letting her eyes wander down, she took a breath to let herself think for a moment before glancing back up at Scott.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a hushed whisper, trying to convey a sense of annoyance to hide her overwhelmingly lustful thoughts creeping out from the back of her mind. Scott frowned slightly, his eyes still focused on the closet door, probably listening for her dad only metres away.

"Nothing!" Scott's response however made that annoyance slightly more genuine. It wasn't exactly subtle so pretending it didn't exist wasn't going to make it go away.

"Part of you is doing something..." She muttered, her eyes pointedly glancing downwards. To his credit Scott seemed genuinely horrified to realize what she meant and as Allison watched him closely she noticed his panicked expression almost as if he was scared of her reaction. Good. She was glad to see that even as a werewolf he was a little afraid of her. She didn't even have her daggers on her and he was panicking. That was kind of awesome.

However it didn't remove the issue. Accidentally brushing up against Scott's length again she felt it still there and hard as ever.

"Stop!" She urged, giving him a glare, refusing to look him fully in the eye though. As much as the situation was extremely awkward given the fact that they were definitely broken up and she was determined to stand her ground, she knew that if he even so much as leaned forward and tried to do anything she would lose her will in heart beat. But now was not the time for this. Not with alphas running around creating chaos and human sacrifices occurring and particularly not with her father just outside the closet only meters away. Not the right time at all.

"I kind of don't have control over that." Scott's sheepish comment couldn't help but make Allison want to laugh but she restrained herself, biting a smile down. She was a strong independent young woman and having a boy with his boner pressed against her was not going to make her cave. Once upon a time just the idea of him getting hard for her would have made her jump him, but not anymore. She was stronger than she used to be both physically and emotionally. And sexually. Oh God, now she was thinking about the amazing sex they used to have. Getting frustrated with both Scott and her own mind, she let out a huffed breath.

"Okay.. I'm going to turn around then." She whispered, pushing herself away from Scott and turning her body around as quietly and quickly as possibly. There, now that was better. The temptation of his lips so close to hers was gone now. Forcing her focus onto the wooden slates of the closet door, Allison let her breathing slow down again. She could hear her father pacing around the room, thankfully keeping far from the closet. As she stood silently, Allison let her weight shift from foot to foot unconsciously, completely missing Scott's small hiss each time. After a few moments though he finally spoke up, clearly unable to go on any longer.

"Allison?" Glancing back at him, Allison frowned. What was the problem now?

"What?" she whispered back, shifting again to keep herself from pushing the door open accidentally.

"That's worse," was all he said.

His sheepish tone was just so adorably hesitant that Allison couldn't hold in her smile this time, a breath of air escaping her mouth in a short giggle as she turned back to see his face in a wonky smile, just like the one he used to give her back when they were dating. Covering her mouth to hold in any louder giggles she found her eyes gazing straight at Scott's lips, still curved into that adorable grin.

She let her eyes linger a little longer before trailing her eyes up his face to meet his brown eyes. As she met them, she noticed his face falter slightly as the tension between them suddenly rose. Feeling her heartbeat quicken, Allison's giggles faded and she unconsciously bit her lip, her eyes falling back to Scott's lips. It wasn't fair really, the universe putting her in this situation.

In the several milliseconds that passed as Scott's head began lowering to hers with an incredible sense of hesitation for a guy with a boner who was clearly ready for anything; for a guy obviously still in love with her he had a great sense of restraint, a million thoughts passed through Allison's mind. She knew that if he moved any closer she wouldn't be able to control herself and if they kissed it wouldn't just be a kiss. Their kisses had always meant so much more. Scott always put so much of himself into every kiss, like he was giving her a piece of his heart with each touch of his lips. If he did it again she would have to accept it and there would be no going back. Kissing him would be going against everything that she had promised herself on the flight back from France at the end of last summer. She had already broken her promise to keep away from the supernatural goings on and if she kissed Scott it would be like going from half a step backwards to practically running back to exactly where she was at the end of last year.

But Scott was still moving in closer, so slowly that it was almost unbearable. Allison's eyes flickered back up to his and saw the uncertainty in his eyes as he watched her lips, almost waiting for her to step back. But she couldn't.

Literally, she couldn't step backwards without bumping into the door. It was funny that such a strange simple thought passing her mind could completely change her resolve. There was really one option worth pursuing here. Throwing all caution to the wind, Allison took a breath in and pushed her head up to capture Scott's lips with her own.

Feeling his lips pressed against hers for the first time in so long brought back every other kiss they'd ever shared back to her mind. Allison had tried so hard to forget every moment they shared, fearing it would mean she would never get over him but it hadn't mattered. Feeling Scott's lips freeze against hers for a moment in surprise, she smiled against them, pressing her entire body against his. her hands reached up to clutch at his broad shoulders, fingers tightening their grip as she began to move her lips against his, waiting for him to react.

After a brief moment Scott seemed to get his head together and Allison felt his hand grab at her waist, tugging her towards him even more so that was virtually no space between them, his lips pressing back against hers eagerly. As his other hand reached up to tangle itself in her hair, she took the chance to let her her tongue press against his mouth, prying it open. Scott eagerly opened his mouth to hers, his tongue reaching out to meet hers with a low moan. His hand on her waist tightened its grip, bunching her dress into his fist as Allison pulled back to nip at Scott's lower lip, quickly letting her tongue swipe over to sooth it.

Moving her hands up to twist around his neck, she tugged slightly at the hair at the nape of his neck, standing on her tiptoes to try and keep her head level with his as she met his lips over and over again. Their tongues battled against each other until Allison allowed Scott's tongue to enter her own mouth, exploring and licking as though it was his last chance. The sensation brought back so many emotions and memories of their relationship that it was all Allison could do to press herself harder against Scott, tugging on his hair to pull his face closer to hers if that was possible. Scott continued to explore her mouth, moving his tongue slowly against hers and as she pulled his hair a little tighter she felt him elicit a moan into her mouth, his own hands tightening on her waist.

She could feel the tension that had been building up over the last few weeks between them finally exploding and it was like heaven. Why had she been denying this for so long? As Scott tore his mouth from hers to move down her jaw and latching itself onto her neck, she bit her lip to keep herself from letting out a moan, her clouded mind vaguely aware that she needed to be quiet. She had no recollection of why, however. All that seemed to matter was that Scott kept his mouth exactly where it was right now.

"God, I've missed you." Scott breathed out between kisses as his teeth scraped against her neck. He let his teeth sink gently into her skin before flicking his tongue out to sooth the bite. Meanwhile his hands were roaming around Allison's body as if he was trying to remind himself of every curve, every inch of skin. Allison's mind was too distracted by the way his hands felt on her body to respond coherently, only able to push out a hot breath that sounded vaguely like a "Yes." as she let her own hands slip down Scott's torso and under his shirt. As she let her hands wander around the familiar feeling of his abs under her hands, she found herself conveniently placed with his hard-on pressing itself against her inner thigh again. The feeling that rushed through Allison forced a breath out of her and she unconsciously rocked her hips against his, letting the friction between them increase. Scott let out a soft grunt again, practically bucking his hips against hers as one hand slipped up under her dress and brushing against her bare skin.

The air between them was charged with tension as Scott's hard-on pressed itself more prominently against Allison. The deliciously uncomfortable sensation this gave Allison caused her to let out a small whimper as she felt her hips grind against Scott, hard. Again, she let her body grind against him as she began to pick up an unconscious rhythm, while he continued to make his way down her neck, sucking and biting to his heart's content, his hips rocking against hers seemingly without him even realising. Meanwhile she could feel something building inside her that needed to be released or dealt with soon or she would possibly explode.

The feeling of him so close to her centre was like a shock to her brain and made her halt. Allison let her hands pause for a moment on his belt, ducking her head away, suddenly coming back down to earth as she remembered where they were. Scott felt her pause and rather than completely pulling away, rested his head on her shoulder, his face still pressed into her neck, his breath hot and unsteady which really didn't help Allison control her lust.

"Scott." Allison breathed out, tipping her head back just as Scott's length found itself extremely close to her centre. "Scott." she let his name fall from her lips again with a breathless laugh at the sensation he was causing, her hips suddenly bucking against his out of rhythm. He pulled his lips away from her neck and glanced up at her, his eyelids heavy with lust and passion. He glanced down again at their bodies which were now rocking together, somehow managing in the small space that they were confined to.

"Sorry." Scott managed to pant out quietly onto her neck, his hands removing themselves from her hair and stomach and moving to sit on her hips, still holding himself against her as if he couldn't physically separate himself now that he was here. Allison tried not to shiver at the feeling of his lips brushing on her neck. She gently removed her hands from under Scott's shirt and let them sit on his shoulders again. Carefully angling herself so that Scott's hard-on wasn't as prominent against her, she smiled and moved her hands up to toy with Scott's hair again.

"It's fine. Just need to take a moment." she whispered.

Scott suddenly lifted his head up, reminding Allison oddly like a dog picking up a sound. She had to bite down a smile as she realised the irony of her train of thought.

"Your dad is gone," he said quietly, his eyes flicking around as if he was trying to place her dad's location now. "He's heading out to the elevator..." he trailed off, his eyes gazing off to the distance. Allison took the opportunity to look up at Scott's face properly, taking in the stubble he had been growing out lately and the small bags forming under his eyes. No wonder, there was so much going on these days that any night Allison had a decent sleep was considered a luxury. But it would be worse for Scott who was basically in the middle of everything with no escape. At least Allison had managed to somehow keep herself slightly on the edge, able to step back from the action if she needed to clear her head. Scott didn't have that opportunity. At least when they had been together he had been able to escape the supernatural world for a little when they had their moments together, however brief and hidden. He had constantly told her how it was her keeping him sane.

And then she had pushed him away. And why? So that she would be safe? That was redundant now that she was willingly walking around with daggers in her hand bag. So that she wouldn't get distracted? Nope, if anything she was even more distracted nowadays, constantly having to ensure that Scott didn't catch her watching him throughout the day. And constantly worrying for him and her friends but unable to confide in him properly without giving away her feelings that refused to go away. Really, this break up was beginning to feel even more stupid than ever.

"What?" Scott's voice, slightly uneasy, pulled Allison out of her own mind and she realised she'd been caught staring at his face as she suddenly found herself questioning all the decisions she had been so determined to stick with.

"Nothing...It's nothing. I was just thinking." she shook her head, turning away to open the door. The light suddenly flooding through seemed to sober them both up and Scott followed Allison silently, clearly unsure of what to say now.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I know you wanted your space, not that we had much space in there...heh..." Scott let out an awkward laugh, rocking back on his heels before quickly wiping the smile off of his face, his eyes staring intensely at the floor. "Uh but yeah, it wasn't fair of me to do that so...Sorry. I'll just go now." Scott finished in one breath, slowly edging towards the door. When she didn't respond, he nodded almost as if to himself, his face showing a hint of disappointment but also a sense of acceptance as he began to leave. Allison bit her lip but still she didn't say anything. For some reason she didn't know what to say. What did she want? What was she supposed to do, just take him back? Just like that?

"Wait."

Scott whirled around, failing to hide the wishful look in his eyes, his brows perking up adorable and reminding Allison for the millionth time of how much Scott resembled the kind of puppy you couldn't say no to. He had somehow managed to master the puppy dog eyes without even trying.

"I know that I said I don't believe in fate - and I don't, but maybe, I don't know...Maybe I believe in something else." Allison stalled as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say. Scott took a small step towards her as Allison desperately tried to keep her eyes anywhere else as she attempted to gather her thoughts.

"Werewolves?" he supplied, a small glint in his eyes. The memory of their break up flashed into Allison's mind and she couldn't help but remember the awe she had felt at Scott's unmoving belief that they would end up together. Somehow he always believed and trusted even when she gave him reason not to. It was almost impossible to comprehend.

Only it wasn't really that hard at all.

Allison locked eyes with him and she knew exactly what she believed in.

"Us."

Letting out a breath of relief, Scott's eyes lit up and he grinned as he closed the space between them quickly and cupped her head in his hands, gazing down at her for a moment before lowering his head to press his lips against hers. This kiss was so much more different from the kiss they shared only moments ago in the closet. This was full of a completely different passion. Where the previous kiss was hot and fast and full of pent up feelings, this kiss was all slow and gentle, Scott's hands cupping Allison's face, his thumb brushing against her cheek.

When they finally broke apart, Scott grinned back at Allison and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Well I think I need to go give your dad a thanks for his perfect timing." he commented absently as he rested his head on top of hers, the pair moving into an embrace, and Allison felt the tension that had been building up inside over the last few months slowly slipping away into nothingness. However adorably awkward Scott could be, there were moments when he got it just right. Allison wrapped her arms around Scott's back, burying her face into his chest with a chuckle. They stayed in that embrace for several moments, just revelling in the feel of being close to each other again.

"But for the record I guess believe in werewolves too." she added, smiling at the feeling of him chuckling against her.

"Well, I believe in...Let's see..." Scott pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands as he gazed down in thought.

Lowering his head down to press a kiss on her forehead, he whispered, "Fate,"

A kiss on her cheek,

"And werewolves"

And finally a kiss on her lips.

"And us."


End file.
